


My love is yours if you’re willing to take it

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A count down to the present, Based off a song, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Did I mention fluff?, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, SERIOUSLY FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF, They've always been in love, You’ll see what I mean when you read it, lawyer Alec, time jumps, writer Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Based off of the song Eastside - Khalid & HalseyA look into the lives of Magnus and Alec and their love story.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	My love is yours if you’re willing to take it

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY!!! AAAGHH I had so much fun writing this. URGH I love this song so much and whenever I listened to it, I just imagine a Malec love story and so I thought WHY NOT WRITE IT?? And tadaaa i did. Hehehe. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it. I’ll shut up now so you can read.

The sun was setting across the city and it was barely five o’clock. Alec sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked out of his floor to ceiling windows of his office and down at the people on the streets, really wishing he was at home instead of at his office. He watched the first snow fall of the winter season, mesmerized by the simple beauty. Alec let out another loud sigh, before turning back to his desk and to the case that had come up, hindering his chances at going home early. With brows furrowed, he flicked through the file and tried to get work done, but a knock on his office door made him look up.

Lydia, his best friend, stood there holding two cups of to go coffee. Alec couldn’t help but smile at her and felt relieved he wasn’t alone, stuck at work. She walked in and sat herself down on one of the chairs that were on the opposite side of the desk and slid across the to go cup, giving Alec a look. He smiled gratefully before taking his sip and sighing in contentment. It was small things likes this – the first sip of coffee – that made life okay again, for a little while at least.

“So. How are you doing?” Lydia asked, taking her own sip. She eyed the files in front of Alec and grimaced. Alec leaned back into his chair and waved a hand through his hair.

“Okay I guess. I mean this case is kicking my ass. Why did we take it again?” He asked and hid his smile behind his coffee cup as he saw the annoyed expression on Lydia’s face.

“You made us take it!” She replied, rolling her eyes. Alec scrunched his nose and let out a hum in agreement. 

Alec Lightwood, had followed in his parents’ footsteps into Law and at twenty five had opened up his own law firm – Lightwood & Co. Solicitors, which was alive and thriving, now five years in. People liked to think he had only became a lawyer because his parents had pressured him, but that wasn’t true. He had actually loved studying law ever since he was a kid and so naturally he wanted to become a lawyer and now at thirty years old he was proud to say he had made it.

“Yeah. It’s a tough one. But we’ll crack it. We always do.” Alec responded, finishing up his coffee and opening up his laptop. Lydia sighed but nodded. She trusted Alec, having known him for so long. She had met Alec in law school and they had stayed friends after college, and so when Alec opened up his law firm and had asked her if she wanted to work for him. She didn’t even think about saying no.

“Yeah you’re right. I’m just pissed that the idiot gave us such a last minute notice before hiring us.” She muttered, feeling her anger rise up again, at their client. “I mean you’d think he’d - what’s wrong?”

Lydia broke off her from her rant when she saw Alec’s eyebrows furrow as he looked at something on his laptop.

“It’s an email from Simon.” Alec murmured. “Erm… my high school is having a reunion. This weekend.” Simon had been his friend since they were all in high school, and after that had became Izzy’s boyfriend before they got married a year ago. It made sense for him of all people to be sending the email to Alec since he had kept in touch with most of their year from high school, unlike Alec.

“Are you going to go?” Lydia asked.

Alec let out a sigh. “I’m going to have to.” He replied. Not giving her a further explanation, his mind already else where. His thoughts drifted back to when he was younger, his memories bringing a smile onto his face.

***

**20 years ago**

It was the first day of summer, which meant Alec could basically hang out all day on his bike with Magnus and his mum wouldn’t say anything. He smiled as he got out bed, rolling his eyes at Jace, who Alec had to share a room with, snoring away, because he was wasting away his summer by sleeping.

He rushed down the stairs and saw his mother and father in the kitchen, his father had his arms around his mother as she stood in front of the stove. He was whispering something into her ear and making her laugh. Alec stopped for a few seconds, before barging into the kitchen and hugging his father from behind.

“Dad! It’s the first day of summer! Which means I can play outside with Magnus all day!” Alec rushed out, not hearing the ‘oof’ his father let out at the sudden hug he got from his son. Robert chuckled and moved away from Maryse and ruffled Alec’s hair, smiling at the protest he got from his ten year old boy. Maryse smiled at her son’s antics and brought over breakfast onto the dining table.

“But not before you’ve had breakfast.” She reminded her son. Alec rolled his eyes but nodded. He trudged over to the table and sat down, eating his toast as fast as he could.

Robert shared a smile with his wife over their son’s head. Soon they were joined by a sleepy Izzy, followed by Jace and then all the Lightwoods sat down and began their breakfast together.

_

“Hey! You’re not pushing hard enough!” Alec complained, later that day, as his swing wasn’t going as fast as he wanted it to. Magnus grumbled from behind him and stopped pushing.

“You try pushing then!” He yelled, huffing and glaring at his best friend. Alec frowned and stopped the swing with his feet, before standing up.

“Fine! Get on.” Alec said and Magnus giggled before bouncing over to the swing and sitting down. He had secretly wanted this and knew that if he did a terrible job at pushing Alec, his best friend would just give up. Alec was the better pusher anyway and once Magnus was high enough he let out his monster laugh, as Alec liked to call it.

_

After they played on the swings, Magnus suggested they should go to the local sweet shop since he had just gotten his pocket money and Alec had quickly agreed. They walked hand in hand to the sweet shop, and bought as much sweets they could with the money Magnus had, before they walked back to Alec’s house. Alec led Magnus up into his tree house, making sure to close the door that said _No Girls Allowed (and Jace)_ before they sat down on their bean bags and began to eat their sweets.

Alec looked from his bag of sweets and at Magnus’s, frowning. “Hey! You got all the good ones.” He whined.

Magnus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “He he he.” He laughed and Alec felt a tickling flutter in his chest as he watched Magnus gobble away at his sweets. He didn’t know what the flutter was and so he didn’t think anything of it, not when there was a more important matter at hand – stealing Magnus’s sweets. 

***

**15 years ago**

They were the last ones on the school bus going home. Alec liked it best this way, it was quiet and he and Magnus could hold hands without getting teased about it by the other boys. He watched the trees go by as he hummed to himself before he felt a squeeze on his hand. The hand that was currently in Magnus’s.

“Hey Alec.” He called out, getting the other boy’s attention.

Alec turned around and looked at Magnus, his eyes wandering across his face. Magnus had recently started to wear make up, making him look a different kind of beautiful. Because, Alec thought, Magnus was already beautiful underneath. He seemed to have skipped the stage of puberty where he got spots everywhere, unlike Alec who was currently right in the middle of it, carrying the whole package of spots and braces. He couldn’t wait for when he wasn’t fifteen years old anymore, for when he was older and looked better.

“Can I ask you a question?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec out of his thoughts of Magnus’s beauty.

Alec nodded and smiled at his best friend. “Of course.”

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Magnus whispered, stuttering.

Alec froze before he began to grin widely and nodded his head, letting out a small giggle. Alec hadn’t kissed anyone before and neither had Magnus. It was exciting. It was scary. Especially since Alec had known for a year now that he wouldn’t be kissing girls like Jace apparently was. When he had confessed his secret to Magnus, his best friend had just smiled back and told him his very own secret.

_“I like girls… and boys.” Magnus had whispered in reply. They were sitting in Alec’s tree house, hiding away from the world. Like always. Alec had felt the pressure in his heart settle when he found that he wasn’t alone in this because like always he had his best friend with him._

“Yeah.” Alec whispered, shaking the memory away and focusing on Magnus’s lips that were suddenly so very close to Alec. Magnus gulped, his eyes darted from left to right nervously before he moved forward and pecked the other boy. Alec closed his eyes and kissed back, taking Magnus’s bottom lip in between his own. It lasted about three seconds before they moved away from each other and let the smiles form. They giggled with each other, as they sat at the back of the bus.

“That was weird.” Alec whispered. “Good weird.”

Magnus nodded and leaned his forehead against Alec’s.

“Alec?” He murmured. “I think I love you.” He confessed, as his heart beat so fast that he thought it was going to jump right out of the moving bus and run away.

Alec moved away from Magnus so he could look into his best friend’s green eyes. “Magnus. I think I love you too.”

Magnus let out his monster laugh – making Alec smile - before he leaned forward again, kissing Alec more deeply this time, underneath the sunlight coming through the windows, at the back of the bus.

_

After that, it was official. Alec no longer felt confused or guilty about his feelings toward Magnus and vice versa. Every day after school they would come home, to Alec’s house, and make out up in his bedroom. Being boyfriends made things between them more intimate, they would sit and share every thought, more than they did when they were friends.

“You know, as of late, I feel like mum and dad don’t have time for us that much anymore.” Alec whispered to Magnus, as they lay side by side on Alec’s bed. Magnus’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached for Alec’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I mean I get it. Max is only four years old. Mum is always taking care of him. But when she’s not, she’s always working. And same with dad.” Alec sighed out through his nose and turned to lay on his back, staring up the ceiling. “He’s always on the phone.” He continued. Magnus didn’t know what to say and so he just moved and placed his head on Alec’s chest, squeezing his hand in support.

***

**14 years ago**

They had been dating for about a year, keeping it a secret from Alec’s parents, but his siblings knew. When Alec’s sixteenth birthday came about. Alec had asked to just have a dinner with his family and Magnus, instead of a dinner party where his parents invited their friends over. Jace had made fun of him for wanting to spend his sixteenth birthday with his family and not have a party with his friends. Alec didn’t bother responding that Magnus was his only friend. Jace would’ve laughed harder.

Alec was quite nervous for this dinner as it would be where he introduced Magnus to his parents as his boyfriend. He had came out to his family a few months ago and his mother had been okay with it but it was his father who didn’t understand but he was trying for Alec. He didn’t know how he would react when Alec told him that Magnus was now his boyfriend.

Alec let out a sigh before making his way downstairs, to help his mother set the table. Izzy was showing off her dress to a bored looking Jace and Max was sat on the dining table drawing a picture, when the doorbell rang. Before Alec could make a move to go open the door, Izzy rushed out yelling “I got it!”

When he had told Izzy about the new development of his and Magnus’s friendship, she had been the most supportive already creating their ‘ship name’, something Alec had no idea what that was.

He slowly placed the plates around the dining table before making his way toward the front door, where he saw Izzy and Magnus chatting away. She was a couple of years younger than Magnus and Alec, but that didn’t mean they didn’t get along. He walked closer to his boyfriend and sister, giving a huge smile to Magnus. Magnus grinned back before pulling Alec into a hug.

“Happy birthday, Alexander.” He whispered into Alec’s ear, making goosebumps arise on Alec’s skin. That was another thing, Magnus had one day woken up and decided that he was now calling Alec by his full name.

_“It’s a beautiful name, Alexander. And I like being the only one who uses it.” He had said._

_“It’s only beautiful when you say it.” Alec had replied back, which had resulted in a very heavy make out session._

“Thank you.” Alec muttered, giving Magnus’s shoulders a squeeze before pulling away and leading him further into the house. Alec watched Magnus hand a bouquet of flowers over to his mother, who graciously accepted them before embracing the boy with a hug. He watched how Magnus greeted his father with a huge polite smile and a greeting, but only got a quiet grunt in reply. Magnus quickly glanced at Alec, not sure on what to do, but Alec cut in and shook his head. He lead Magnus to the dinner table where the whole family was sitting down to eat.

Alec cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Erm… mum. Dad.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Before we begin I wanted to tell you guys something.” His parents stopped filling up their plates and looked at Alec, who gulped again and reached for Magnus’s hand under the table. Magnus squeezed his fingers and gave him a slow barely noticeable encouraging nod.

“Magnus and I… are dating. He’s my boyfriend.” Alec rushed out, deciding to get it over with. The dinner table was silent for a few seconds before Maryse smiled.

“That’s lovely dear!” She replied. “He’s a lovely boy.” Alec let out the breath he was holding and shared a smile with Magnus, who squeezed his hand again.

Alec turned to look at his father, who hadn’t spoken. “Dad?” Alec murmured, nervous of what his father would say.

“How long… has this been going on?” Robert asked, waving the fork he was holding between Magnus and Alec. Alec nervously bit his lip. Magnus gently caressed Alec’s hand, before answering for him.

“About a year… erm… Sir.” He stammered. “But I knew I loved Alec way before that.” He added, turning his gaze to Alec, whose eyes had softened. They shared a smile but their moment was interrupted by Robert making a weird noise. They both turned to look at Alec’s father and when Robert didn’t say anything, Magnus nervously began fiddling with Alec’s fingers. “And… and I know that Alec is… the one.” Magnus added again.

At that, Robert let out a huff of laughter his face morphing into disbelief as he smiled and shook his head before turning back to his plate. And that was that. They continued on with their dinner, all the while Magnus kept shooting Alec nervous glances, which Alec was reciprocating as he didn’t know how his father really felt.

Magnus, however, knew.

“Your father doesn’t like me!” He declared as soon as they stepped into Alec’s bedroom, after dinner. “He hates me!” He dramatically threw his hands in the air before falling backwards onto Alec’s bed. Alec rolled his eyes, fondly, at Magnus’s antics and sat down next to Magnus.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Alec replied, before falling back on the bed so he was laying beside Magnus.

Magnus turned his head and raised an eyebrow, and before Alec knew it, he was laughing.

“Okay maybe he hates you.” Alec added in the middle of his laughter, making Magnus huff.

“He didn’t even believe me when I said you are the one.” Magnus huffed out, making Alec stop laughing and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Did you mean that?” He whispered, his eyes searching Magnus’s.

Magnus turned so he now too faced Alec and nodded. “Of course I meant it, you idiot. I love you.”

Alec felt his cheeks redden before he leaned forward to kiss Magnus but before he could his mother’s voice rang out.

“I hope that door is open!” She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Alec huffed and let his head dropped against Magnus’s.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have told them.” Alec muttered, making Magnus snort with laughter.

***

**13 years ago**

Alec paced in his bedroom, having no idea why he was still nervous as they did this almost everyday. A light tap on his window startled him out of his thoughts, and made him rush to the window to see Magnus standing in his front garden wearing a huge grin. It made Alec chuckle and shake his head, before he opened his window and carefully made his way out. They did this almost everyday, Magnus would come knocking and Alec would sneak out late.

He jumped down onto the ground and pulled Magnus, by the hoodie he was wearing, into a kiss. He felt Magnus’s smile into the kiss and couldn’t stop his own. Alec pulled back and looked down his boyfriend before raising an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that my hoodie?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Magnus looked down at the hoodie before he looked at Alec, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

“Yes?” Magnus answered, before he let out a laugh, that Alec still called his ‘monster laugh’, and pulled Alec toward the car. “I may have taken it after P.E the other day.”

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that formed right after because they both knew that Alec loved seeing Magnus in his clothes.

They quickly got into the car, Magnus’s blue corvette, and then they’re off, driving through the streets. Alec loved these moments, watching Magnus drive and knowing they could go anywhere if they wanted. Throughout the drive, they listened to music, a mixture of both their tastes and singing along to the words. The song Eastside by Khalid and Halsey was on the radio and as they sang along to the lyrics, Alec couldn’t help but think how similar the lyrics were to their lives. It made Alec smile and when Magnus looked over at Alec and saw his smile, he reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

They soon arrived at _their_ place, an edge of a cliff near the coast. They had stumbled upon it by accident, as they were driving past it when Magnus’s car had broken down. They had parked at the side of the road and whilst they had waited for the tow truck, Alec decided to wander and Magnus had followed because, Magnus found himself thinking, he would follow Alec anywhere.

They stepped out of the car and Alec looked up at the night sky, watching how the stars formulated their patterns, feeling amazed by the beauty of the universe. Magnus found himself watching Alec and saw how the stars reflected in his hazel eyes. He watched how his smile wide and bright, showing his straight teeth – due to the braces he had been forced to wear as a kid. Magnus didn’t know it was possible to look at some one every day and fall deeper and deeper in love, but here he was feeling it all for Alec.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Alec looked away from the sky and at Magnus where he found his boyfriend just blatantly staring causing him to blush and look away. He reached for Magnus’s hand and together they made it to the end of the cliff. They sat down on the grass and looked out at the view, watching the tide of the ocean in the distance coming in. They sat in silence or awhile, not needing words to fill the space. However, after a while Magnus looked over to Alec, before nudging him with his shoulder.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, offering a smile to which Alec returned.

Alec let out a sigh and waved a hand through his hair as he bit his lip, not replying straight away.

“I look at my parents’ marriage and I think to myself that even though their marriage is crumbling apart, I still want that. I still want a family and a house and everything in between.” He looked at Magnus briefly, before scoffing. “I’m stupid right?”

Magnus smiled and shook his head. “No. You’re not stupid. You’re not stupid at all. Its perfectly normal for wanting those things, Alec. I want that too. Despite how my parents’ marriage turned out.” Magnus’s mother had became ill when Magnus had been young and his father decided that he’d rather stay out drinking than help out at home. So when she had died Magnus had gone to live with his mum’s sister because his father was deemed inappropriate and unstable to look after a child.

“We are not our parents, Alexander.” Magnus added.

Alec gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling Magnus into his chest. “I want all of that with you, you know. I want to one day marry you, Magnus. I want to have kids with you.” Alec whispered into Magnus’s hair, making Magnus’s heart flutter like crazy. He pulled away and sat up so he could look Alec in his eyes and saw the raw honesty in them. “I want a house with a big backyard so we can build them a treehouse.” Alec added, making Magnus snort with laugher.

“Yeah. The treehouse is a must!” Magnus replied, in between laughter.

“I want all of that with you too.” Magnus whispered, after their laughter died down. Alec blushed and looked down at his fingers, shyly.

“Hell. We could leave now!” Magnus added, making Alec look at him and let out a snort of laughter.

“And where would we go?” Alec questioned, feeling his cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling. Magnus shrugged and looked up at the sky.

“Anywhere we want. We could drive down the coast. All we gotta do is jump in the seat.”

Alec shook his head but his smile remained. “But we’re only seventeen.” He knew Magnus wasn’t actually serious but it was kind of exciting imagining the possibility.

Magnus shrugged again. “You just got to take my hand.” He merely replied, making Alec let out a loud laugh.

“That was so cheesy!” Alec wheezed, and Magnus let out a giggle and before they knew it they were lying back on the grass, staring up at the sky and dying of laughter as they came up with scenarios, each one more outrageous than the last.

***

**7 years ago**

Magnus groaned to himself as he tried to push open the apartment door but the stupid thing was jammed again. He pushed harder and almost collided with Alec who was stood on the inside.

“Hey, I was going to help but you’ve done it,” Alec said as soon as Magnus stepped in, giving the other man a sheepish smile. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly and stepped forward to hug his boyfriend.

“Hmmm.” He hummed into Alec’s shirt before smelling in his scent. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured and felt Alec’s chuckle vibrate through his chest.

“You saw me this morning.” Alec replied, squeezing the shorter male harder.

Magnus huffed. “That was _so_ long ago.” He exaggerated. “Plus it’s been such a long day. Urgh I hate everything!” He wailed, pulling away from Alec and falling onto the sofa.

Alec rolled his eyes, fondly, not surprised by Magnus’s antics before he sat down next to the man and pulled him into is chest.

“What happened?” Alec asked, letting out a long and exaggerated sigh. 

“Well… I was late to my first lecture because _someone_ kept me in bed too long.” Magnus began but was interrupted by Alec.

“Er… excuse me! I hope you mean _you_ are that someone. Because it was you who kept giving me ‘just one more’ kisses, making you late!” Alec retorted, poking Magnus in the belly making the other man giggle and move away, claiming it tickled.

“Aleeeec…” Magnus dragged out. “Let me finish my story.” Alec made a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hand, before Magnus settled into Alec’s chest again. He was like a cat, Alec thought to himself with a fond shake of his head.

“Anyway, as I was going there I almost tripped and so I dropped my coffee cup, which meant I had to go back to the coffee shop and get another one! Because you know how I cant live without my survival juice.” Alec nodded along because this was true. The amount of times he had to feed Magnus coffee first before the other man did anything productive, Alec had lost count.

“Then when I got there, the professor was late himself!” He rolled his eyes. “Wasting like half an hour of my life… which I could have spent in be with you.” Magnus paused to wiggle his eyebrows at Alec, making the hazel eyed man snort with laughter.

“You only have one thing on your mind.” Alec replied fondly, his eyes soft as they darted back and forth from Magnus’s eyes to his lips. Magnus grinned, his smile fully reaching his eyes.

“You love me.” He merely said back. “Anyway! So after I finished with uni, I had my shift at the library which, oh my god! Is such a dead end job.” He groaned out, gently bumped his forehead against Alec’s chest. Alec patted his head in a ‘there there’ gesture, biting his lip to stop his smile from spreading. As he thought how much he honestly loved Magnus in all his dramatics.

“But you need that job. So – ”

“So we can pay the bills.” Magnus interrupted Alec and finished off his sentence. Alec sighed and nodded. Ever since they had moved out from home, and into an apartment together. Ever since they had basically became ‘adults’ – if being twenty three counted as an ‘adult’ since Alec felt like a kid at the law firm he interned at, being the youngest there and all – there was this pressure on their heads.

“Alec. You have to start taking your life seriously.” His mother would say every time he would talk to her on the phone. They both had quickly realised that there was no moment, no age, where they would suddenly have their life sorted out. That life wasn’t that easy. As a kid, he used to think that life was a cycle, an organised line, where one goes to school, then college and then they’ll get a job and get married and have kids and live happily ever after. Oh what a lie that was.

“It’s just hard.” Magnus muttered. Alec nodded again, breaking out of his thoughts. He honestly didn’t know how he would be doing all this if he didn’t have Magnus by his side. Alec had realised how he was his rock and vise versa. It was refreshing to know that he had this to come home to.

“We should do something this weekend,” Alec suggested. Magnus lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend with an excited look. It was Tuesday which meant having plans for the weekend would give them something to look forward to and get them through the week. “We could contact some of our old friends, Simon, Clary. And of course Izzy and Jace.” Alec continued as he thought how they hadn’t met up with their old friends for quite some time now and he suddenly realised how he missed them. Magnus was carrying the same look and nodded along.

“Yeah that would be nice.” He replied. It made Magnus think back to when he was young and how life seemed easier then. How he actually had friends and not just co workers or fellow students.

“That would be nice.” He repeated.

***

**Now**

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He looked at the screen before looking back at Lydia. “You know what?” He stood up.

“What?” Lydia asked, eyeing the smile on Alec’s face.

“Fire this client. The reason I opened up this firm was because I didn’t want to follow anyone else’s orders and be working at the office past normal working hours. But that’s exactly what we are doing. Tell him he is fired and when he asks why tell him because he came to us on a very short notice.” Alec grabbed his coat and his coffee cup, before he looked at his phone again and smiled.

“I’m going home.” He said. Lydia nodded as she too grabbed her things and together they walked out of the building.

***

**3 years ago**

Magnus was super nervous. Like to the point where his hands were shaking and his breath was shaky. He was planning on proposing to Alec and he just couldn’t calm his nerves down. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ring box in his hand. He carefully opened the box up and looked at the ring – his mothers ring – something his aunt had gifted to him when he had told her he wanted to propose to Alec. When his mother had died, and his father had left, his aunt and therefore Magnus had gotten all of his mother’s things which included the ring. The ring wasn’t something that Magnus’s father had proposed to Magnus’s mother with. The ring was something Magnus’s grandparents had gifted to his mother. When she was getting married, his grandparents had saved up all their savings and gifted their eldest daughter the diamond ring as a token of their love. When Magnus was younger, his aunt would tell him how his mother had wanted to give Magnus the ring to use, to propose to the person he loved. He had had the ring slightly altered, matching it so it would suit Alec and his personality. And he knew his boyfriend well enough to know Alec would hopefully love the ring. Despite his nerves he smiled to himself because of the fact that Magnus knew for fact that he had found his _person._ And that person was Alec. Who was on his way back from work and was due home any minute now.

He thought back on the years they had grown together. And grown they had. So much. He could remember being twenty three and thinking of their lives as messed up and having only each other to lean on. Now, at twenty seven they pretty much had their lives sorted. That wasn’t to say everything was easy. No, there were those days that were hard. Where they would mess up, where they would fight and there would be tears and anger. But then they would apologise and things would be okay again. It was a cycle, of ups and downs, of happy and sad moments. It was cycle that Magnus wanted with Alec. Alec, who had been his rock since they were children, who first and foremost had been his best friend – the one person who was always there. And when Magnus confessed his feelings for the other on that sunny day at the back of the bus it just made sense. There was no big revelations, no complications, it was simple as breathing.

He smiled as he remembered the time he had told Alec’s dad that Alec was the one for him and how his father had scoffed in disbelief. Magnus thought back to how naïve he was back then because although he had been right; Alec was and forever will be the one for him, he hadn’t anticipated how much work went into a fully working and healthy relationship. Which was something he and Alec had both learnt over time. And was still learning. And Magnus planned, he hoped, to learn with Alec for the rest of their lives.

He knew this was something that not everyone could accomplish as he thought of Alec’s parents – now divorced – and how in love they used to be. He remembered going over to Alec’s house as a ten year old and watched how their love for each other shone in their eyes. But he also remembered the night Alec had found out of their parents’ divorce and how he had let Magnus hold him as he had cried himself to sleep. He had vowed to himself that he and Alec wouldn’t be like that. That they would work through their problems.

The sudden opening of the front door startled Magnus out of his thoughts as he quickly shut the ring box and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned around to face a disheveled looking Alec who was soaking wet from the rain. He watched as Alec grumbled to himself – making Magnus hide his smile behind his hand – as he took of his shoes and coat. He placed the obviously useless umbrella aside and finally looked at Magnus, his eyes immediately softening.

“Hey.” He murmured.

Magnus didn’t reply. He merely just stared back. At awe at how lucky he was.

***

**Now**

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. Because of the late hour, the last train for the day had gone and so he had had to call a taxi. But there seemed to be an accident or something causing the traffic to move at turtle speed. Now that he was away from his work he had realised how tired he actually was. He looked out of the window and wished he was already at home and in bed.

***

**2 years ago**

Alec couldn’t believe it. Today was the day. He was getting married. To the love of his life. He smiled at his reflection as he tied his tie before huffing because he couldn’t get it right. Magnus had always tied his tie – every day before he left for work – and since they couldn’t see each other due to some stupid wedding rule, he had to make due. It was then that Izzy walked in, followed by his mother. His mother took one look at Alec and his struggle before taking pity on him and taking over. She smiled up at her son before she began on the tie.

“I used to tie your father’s tie, every day.” She said, and smiled sadly. The divorce had been hard on his family but it was needed. His mother had explained how she wasn’t happy, how her and his father just weren’t what they used to be and how even though it hurt so much, it was something that had to be done.

“How are you feeling?” Izzy asked. Partly to change the subject and partly because she knew Alec would be bottling up his nerves. Alec shrugged his shoulders and began to play with his cuffs.

“Okay? I guess.”

Izzy merely gave him the ‘don’t bullshit me’ look before Alec sighed.

“Fine. I’m really really nervous.”

Maryse smiled and smoothed her hand over Alec’s suit. “You have no reason to be.”

Alec let out a shaky breath and nodded.

***

**Now**

It seemed like ages before the taxi pulled up outside his apartment and he almost let out his sigh of relief out-loud. He quickly paid the driver before he got out and walked through the doors, giving a nod in greeting to Mr Bean, the night guard who sat at the desk of the apartment building, before he walked over to his mail box.

***

**2 years ago**

Magnus grabbed the hands of his aunt, sharing a smile with her, before she led him to go walk down the aisle. It was a small event, their wedding. Just close family and friends and it was being held in the back garden of Alec’s parents’ – now his mothers’ – house. It was where they had grown up and it had seemed fitting to hold their wedding there. Magnus’s hands shook as he slowly descended down the aisle, his aunt’s grip firm at his side.

They reached the alter, where Luke – Clary’s dad – stood as he was officiating, before his aunt grabbed his face with her hands and kissed his forehead. “Be happy, my love.” She whispered before she walked over to her seat. Magnus’s eyes drifted over down the aisle and at who now stood there.

Alec.

 _My Alec._ Magnus thought as a smile grew on his lips and tears welled up in his eyes. He looked beautiful, all dressed up in his black and white suit, all complete with his tie. He watched his fiancé – soon to be husband – slowly walk down the aisle with his mother and father on each side. Alec’s eyes were fixated on Magnus, his own eyes glassy with tears and Magnus saw how he licked over his lips over and over again, a nervous habit.

When they reached the alter, his father embraced him into a hug and his mother kissed his forehead before they took their seats and Alec turned to face Magnus. His eyes traveled from head to toe as he took in the gorgeous sight. Magnus was dressed up in a all back suit save for his dark purple button up waist coat, making him look like he had just walked off a cat walk.

“You look gorgeous.” Alec murmured, taking Magnus’s hands.

“I could say the same to you.” Magnus replied back.

***

**Now**

Alec stood patiently as he watched the numbers on the lift go up. He could practically feel his tiredness coming off him in waves. He cracked his jaw as he yawned before looking down at the various different letters he had received in the post. He turned on his phone and saw it was was close to midnight now and blew out a breath.

***

**2 years ago**

Magnus took a deep breath. His thumb lightly grazing Alec’s hand back and forth. “Alexander. On your sixteenth birthday, I told your father that you were the one for me. And he didn’t believe me.” Magnus began. Everyone in the audience laughed, and Alec and Magnus both grinned at the memory. “After that you asked me if I meant it. And I said yes. And I still do. You are the one for me. Because whenever I’m with you, you make feel like I’m at the top of the world. Like I can do anything if I put my mind to it, because you’re my rock. You encourage me to be my best and hold me at my worst. You just get it.” He paused and licked his lips.

“And so I promise to do the same. For the rest of our lives. Because baby…” Magnus smiled up Alec. “My love is yours, has always been and will always be yours.”

***

**Now**

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he walked through the door and into the apartment. He was instantly hit with warmth as he could smell what smelt like take out – since neither of them could cook – and he could see the fireplace was on and burning, giving the whole apartment a soft glow. Alec took off his shoes and coat and looked around for his husband, who was no where to be seen.

“Magnus?” Alec called out. He heard a sound from one of the bedrooms – Max’s nursery to be exact – and walked to the kitchen, deciding to wash his hands as he waited for his husband to finish whatever he was doing.

Magnus walked into the kitchen, holding a sleeping max in his arms, and walked up to Alec.

“Hey.” He greeted, before leaning forward to peck him on the lips. Alec grinned and placed his right hand on Magnus’s waist and his left hand on Max’s head, rubbing it gently. He took in his little family and for the millionth time the feeling of gratefulness went through him.

“Hi.” Alec replied, moving his hand away from Max and to Magnus’s face, rubbing his cheek gently. Magnus was in his pyjamas, his face free of any make up and he had his hair loose of any products. He looked so very soft and gentle, especially as he was holding a baby in his arms.

“Have you eaten?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah. I figured it would be a long night for you, after you sent me those frustrated emojis...” His eyes twinkled with amusement. “So I ate when I was done with writing. But I left some for you.” Magnus replied.

Alec nodded. He pulled away from Magnus, telling him he’d be right back as he went to change from his work clothes into something more comfortable. Before he was back and sat down on the sofa. Magnus placed Max into his cot back in his room and joined Alec on the sofa. They talked about their day, as Alec ate. Magnus told him how writing was kicking his arse and Alec told him about his last minute client and how he decided it was best he fired him.

Their conversation moved onto the house they were currently in the midst of buying. They had always wanted a house just outside the city, with a huge backyard so their kids could play in it. They still planned on building their children a treehouse so they too could have a childhood of fun and laughter. The house that they had their eye on was perfectly what they wanted and they were lucky that they were the only buyers interested. They had planned on moving there by the end of the year, which was only two months away.

It was kind of perfect how their lives were fitting into place, how every little thing that had happened in their lives was like a puzzle piece and now they could finally see the bigger picture.

Magnus was telling Alec about how he and Izzy had gone out for shopping and how big she was getting as she was eight months pregnant with twins.

“That reminds me.” Alec suddenly said. He had finished his food and was now cuddled up against Magnus’s chest, with Magnus weaving his fingers through his hair. “I got an email from Simon. Informing me about a high school reunion.”

Magnus smiled and nodded. “As did I.” He replied. It would be nice to go and see everyone again. His old friends had became family as Izzy had married Simon and Jace had married Clary and it wasn’t like they didn’t see them every other day. But it was the people Magnus went to class with, his teachers and the environment that would be nice to see again.

“It’ll be nice seeing everyone again.” Alec voiced Magnus’s thoughts. Magnus nodded.

“Yeah.” 

“Going back to the city where this began.” Alec whispered, gently lifting up their linked hands to show what he meant.

“Yeah.” Magnus replied back, matching Alec’s volume. “Where we began.”

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst writing this I went through such an emotional roller coaster. I was laughing, crying and DEEPLY thinking about life. Like damn. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please leave kudos and comments!! :)


End file.
